


Fic Fanart

by houseofaffuso



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, First Post, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Yaaaay, how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: A fanart inspired by "quicksand jesus" by inkk.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. 'Sup, Shortcake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/gifts).



> Henlo! This is my first post and apparently my first fanart for an amazing GNR fic. Hope y'all like this one! (hours of work, background has killed my back)


	2. Rattlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drawing of Slash & Axl. This time they be chillin' in the desert :D

"Are there snakes out there?" Axl asks.  
"Yeah. Crotalus oreganus. Rattlers." Slash says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intended to draw their hands on top of each other as well but this one has successfully drown my energy lmao.
> 
> Tbh, I'm losing the idea for Izzy & Axl.... :(


End file.
